My Favorite Accident
by heycourt
Summary: It's Bella's last year at UofW. What happens when a chance meeting sets her up with Edward? Rated M for Language and Lemons later. AH


Today is the first day of my senior year at the University of Washington. Alice, the all-knowing super rich and downright annoying best friend, has decided that this momentous occasion means she gets to play her favorite game : Bella Barbie. I am not all to excited about it - especially because she slammed my bedroom door open at five am to start "The Process". This process is something that I only allow to happen on special occasions (her birthday and Christmas to be exact) or when she absolutely forces me, like today. It's a long, excruciating three hours that involves exfoliating, buffing, polishing and way too much plucking.

I'm not a plain girl, by any means. I'm just not up to Alice's standard of fashion. My outfits range from jeans and a tee-shirt to comfy pajama sets. She, on the other hand, prefers designer jeans and tops and ridiculous lingerie. I've only seen the lingerie because we share an off-campus apartment and I've walked in far too many times on her and her longtime boyfriend, Jasper. Ick. Just the thought of it just, ick.

As of now, I've been scrubbed and plucked. I've been sitting on my bed watching her tiny self tear through my closet huffing and puffing about my lack of style, designers and general fashion sense.

"Beeeee-eee-lll-aaa, what happened to all those cute skinny jeans we bought last month? And the tops! Especially that dark blue one with the scoop neck and open back?" Alice spun on her heels and gave me her death glare.

Uh-oh, looks like I'm in trouble!

"Al... seriously... where was I going to wear that? We don't go clubbing-"

"That's because you wont go! I try and try and you just wont go. Stubborn as always." She interrupted.

"I cant dance. I can barely walk on a flat surface without falling. You seriously want me to try dancing on one? Anyway, the clothes are in the dresser, bottom drawer." I got up and yanked open the drawer reveling a stack of skinny jeans and various blouses I would never pick out for myself. Alice grabbed the dark blue blouse she was talking about and a pair of pitch black skinny jeans. She tossed them at me with a dont-mess-with-me look on her face and I knew she meant it.

"I have a pair of heels that will look awesome with those jeans. Before you say anything, no they are not too tall and yes you will be wearing them. Today marks the end of the past bajillion years of homework, finals, and really pissy professors. Its a celebration! A time for change! Speaking of, go change. Class starts in an hour and we're gonna have to walk because Jasper took the Porshe already this morning"

With that she bounced out of my room to go change herself and grab the heels that will most likely, kill me. I ended up changing quickly and looked myself over in the full length mirror in our shared bathroom. The blouse and jean combo showed off all of my curves, hugging and flattering all the right ones. The blue of the top stood out against my pale complexion and mahogany hair. My hair, currently, was curled into long, loose spiral curls that tumbled half way to my waist. My make up wasn't too bad, just a light brown smokey eye with a touch of shimmer. Alice knew what she was doing when she styled me, even though I hated to admit it. I looked good, almost beautiful.

I gave myself one more once over and opened the door to her room. She had a pair of dark blue heels dangling from her left hand and her black coach purse in the other. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a deep purple wrap shirt. She was grinning ear to ear as she looked me over.

"Damn Bella, you clean up so well. You're gonna knock the socks off all the boys today. Or should I say pants?" she giggled and grabbed my hand, dragging my out the door.

"Your gonna kill me one of these days, I swear to it!" I laughed with her and snatched the heels from her. Once they were on my feet, I took a few cautionary steps. I realized I wasn't going to die and they weren't too awful. Alice caught my caution and smiled with satisfaction once she realized I didn't mind too much.

"Today, my darling little Bella, is going to be a day to remember. I can just tell. It's going to be awesome." With that she ceremoniously threw open the front door of our apartment and stepped into the hallway.

* * *

><p>By the time Alice and I reached the Art Center for our 9am classes, my feet were killing me and I was begging all the Gods for a cup of coffee. I often find that Alice makes me crave for caffeine the way an addict craves their fix. Luckily for me, the very reliable coffee cart was right in front of the main doors. I started digging in my purse for my wallet when Alice grabbed my wrist.<p>

"Bella, hey, look at the guy over there. He looks just like Emmett's brother... Come on, lets get coffee and we'll go see if we can find him again. Do you think he would remember me? I mean, us? We only met those few times at Rose's house..." She got a far away look in her eye while I stepped up to order my coffee.

"Can I get a skinny mocha with a shot of espresso, please?" I handed the guy my credit card and he smiled at me, handing over my coffee. I started to turn towards Alice and taking a sip of my coffee, completely forgetting the heels I was wearing and my inability to multi-task. In that second, I teetered on my heels, my coffee slipped out of my hand, and a very warm hand reached out to steady me.

Then, the yelling began.

"HOLY SON OF A BITCH!"

I looked up into the most beautiful emerald green eyes to see an expression of anger, pain, and recognition. Oh god, I just spilled my steaming hot coffee on Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen's older brother, aka The Definition of Sex.

My fascination with him started about a year ago at my friend Rosalies' annual fourth of July barbeque. It was a special occasion because it was also an engagement party for her and her boyfriend, Emmett. Since the occasion was so special, a few members of his family came including his parents and his extremely gorgeous brother, Edward. He and I were introduced over the punch bowl and hit it off almost immediately. Unfortunately he was dating some hussy named Tanya and that put quite the kabosh on all thoughts other than the platonic ones. He and I only spoke a few times since then but each time, I felt a spark between us.

All I could feel between us right now was boiling hot coffee. It had spilled down his chest and onto his pants. I remained mostly unharmed except for the bit that was on my hand and arm. He, on the other hand, was probably going to have some wicked burns. Alice was standing at my side looking shocked and almost like she was trying, very, very, hard not to laugh.

"Oh, god, Edward, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were there and Alice made me wear these awful shoes and I just am so, so, sorry. I'm Bella, incase you forgot my name. We met at Rosalies last summer? I'm friends with her. She's your brothers girlfriend, well, fiance, ohmygod. I am seriously so sorry. Please, let me make it up to you!" I was rambling but I was so upset that I spilled my coffee, I really needed it. Plus, Edward has been the star of so many sleep-time fantasies that it was a little unnerving to see him right in front of me. Especially when the look on his face was so far from the one I fantasized about. Luckily for me, Alice stepped in.

"Edward, Hi. I'm Alice, friend of Rosalies. I'm so sorry about your shirt, we will definitly pay to get it dry cleaned. Let us make it up to you with a coffee? Or, if you'd like, we're having a dinner party tonight. Rose and Emmett are also coming. It'd be great to catch up, just us friends." she smiled at him and pulled out her phone, "Let me get your number and we can arrange details?"

"Well... okay. No blood, no foul, I guess. It would be nice to have a hot meal." he smiled at Alice like they had been friends for years and I felt myself getting a bit jealous, despite Jaspers prodominant role in her life. I grabbed some napkins and started mopping up the bits of coffee on myself and the floor. Edward and Alice continued chatting and swapping numbers. I decided to order another coffee while they firmed up plans for this evening and also wondered when, exactly, did we decided to throw this party? Its just like Alice to think of these things without telling me or asking.

I turned back in to catch the end of his number. Alice grabbed my coffee and took a long sip.

"Dont worry, Edward, I'll carry this one for her" she stage whispered.

He smiled that glittery smile in return and turned to me.

"Bella... It is nice to see you again. Hopefully I'll catch you this evening? I've got to get going though"

Alice and I said our goodbyes to him and I turned to her with an annoyed look.

"Alice, you seriously have to start telling me when we are having parties. I mean, when did you even decide to do this?"

"I decided the moment I realized you spilled coffee on Emmetts hot younger brother, that's when. I remember the two of you and Rose's party. You could see the sparks between you. Oh, I hope everyone is free tonight! Look, I'll see you at the apartment around four okay? Dont worry, I'll buy and plan everything. All you have to do is not spill hott liquid on Edward.. oh, and wear that cute dress hanging in your closet. Its in a garmet bag. See you later mamacita! "

With that she bounced off leaving me standing next to the coffee cart looking shocked. Alice, so devious. I should of known her invite was only to set me up with him. Her and Jasper might as well be married, they don't even look at the opposite sex , let alone flirt with them. I was nervous about the party and I knew I would be all day. I had no doubt that it would go through. Alice has a knack for putting things together last minute and making them work perfectly. I just worried that I would end up embarrassing myself or be embarrassed by my so-called friends. Of course, a whole night with Edward? That might be a bonus. I wonder about that girl... what was her name again...


End file.
